KISEKI
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Drablee 3 (NARUTOXLECTORA):-Oh! Sasuke-san! Mi guardaespaldas?, genial- sonreíste poniendo la bolsa vacía para las compras en sus manos- entonces, cumple con tu deber y cuida mi trasero mientras compro la cena- y dicho esto echaste a correr a la calle del mercado con algo de dificultad. El Uchiha tardo medio minuto en reaccionas al ver la bolsa en su mano- Tch, esa maldita.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENAS TARDES, DIAS NOCHES O LO QUE SEA!**

**Se que los fans de Naruto no me conocen, así que me presento:**

**Mi nombre es Atzuko, pero solo díganme Atzuko (chan, san, kun) **

_**En esta ocasión les traigo unos drablees un tanto extraños y más que nada largos( o solo este en particular): NARUTOxLECTORA.**_

**Espero y sea de su agrado, últimamente el tema del embarazo se ah echo muy popular por donde yo vivo y es por eso que esta idea se me vino a la mente.**

**Gracias a la pregunta:**___¿Si estuvieras embarazada, qué harías?_

**Bien, si no están familiarizadas con el concepto (PERSONAExLECT R) es algo muy simple: USTEDES SON PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y UNO DE LOS PERNONAES ORIGINALES SIENTE ALGO ESPECIAL POR USTEDES.**

**En esta ocasión me dirijo al público femenino.**

**Kiseki: Milagro**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para escribir fanfics!**

-Fue a la casa de…- hablan

-"quiero para la cena…"-piensan

**0O0O0O0O0 **_FLASBACK_**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**-**cambio de escena**…0O0O0O0….**

**IMPORTANTE: **(" ")** dicen el nombre del lect r**

**Otra cosita: Soy Anti-Hinata, por lo tanto si llego a decir algo en su contra y tienen algo que decir al respecto, estoy segura que la computadora o celular estarán más encantados de escuchar sus insultos que la bandeja de review. XD**

**Bien sin más por el momento iniciamos:**

_Dedicado a: La persona más increíblemente extraña que puede existir sobre la tierra. Gracias por todo... :)_

**.**

**.**

(" ")** dicen el nombre del lect r**

**.**

**.**

_**Historia: **_ATZUKO-SAN

**.**

**.**

_**ROMANCE/HUMOR**_

**.**

**Conjunto de Drablees**

NARUTOxLECTORA

_***~KISEKI~* **_

**Años atrás escuchaste a varias mujeres de tu aldea decir que tener un hijo era el milagro más hermoso de todos**

**Eran la prueba de la existencia de dios**

**La prueba encarnada de que el amor existe**

**Y cosas así…**

**En aquellos tiempos eras una niña que aún no conocía**

**el lado oscuro de este mundo**

**Una niña que aún no se había manchado las manos de sangre.**

**Una pequeña que soñaba tener un pequeño retoño de vida en sus brazos cuando fuera mayor, un bebe que sería tuyo y de tu amor verdadero, que lo miraría a los dos con amor y juraría protegerlos.**

**Soñabas ser feliz por el resto de tus días al lado de ellos….hmp.**

**En aquel entonces todo era simple, tan infantil.**

**Pero…Ahora, todo es distinto.**

**Eres una Kunoichi que ha tomado incontables vidas, tanto de culpables como de inocentes.**

**Aun con tus pecados a cuestas este mundo decidió brindarte una nueva oportunidad, por un camino de luz. Eres feliz, tu vida es simple y feliz, hasta que alguien diga que es suficiente y te regresen a ese infierno.**

**Y hoy para ti, el que te digan que estas embarazada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**.**

_**¿ES UNA BUENA O MALA NOTICIA?**_

Sentías tu corazón latir con fuerza, tus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal en menos de un segundo, el color había abandonado tu rostro al mismo tiempo, rezabas a los cielos, al dios de universo que fuera mentira, que hubieras escuchado mal; a tus espaldas, tu amante estaba en las mismas condiciones, apretando el respaldo de tu hombro más de lo necesario.

Sakura los miraba con seriedad, sobre todo a ti. Solo tenían 1 año de ser novios...y ahora tu...Estabas esperando un hijo...un hijo del único Uzumaki de Konoha...del próximo Hokage.

Miles de pensamientos se acumularon en tu interior, alegría al saber que una vida crecía en tu vientre, una enorme sorpresa, pero sobre todo, una que sobrepasaba a las demás por mucho: **Miedo**

Miedo a que el hombre parado a tus espaldas se diera la vuelta y no aceptara tal responsabilidad, miedo a que dejara de amar, a que dejara de dedicarte aquélla tierna sonrisa...miedo a que te abandonara por tener en tu interior a un ser que con solo llegar a este mundo sería juzgado y señalado por haber sido procreado fuera del matrimonio, por ser el producto de un noviazgo cualquiera, un erros por parte de ambos por no cuidarse!

"**No, Naruto no es así! El no es capaz"**

**Pero que sabes tú dé el?**, solo llevaban juntos un año, Vivian en el mismo departamento desde el mes anterior porque el edificio de departamentos donde vivías estaba infestado de ratas; tú eras su primera novia, una extranjera que estaba en Konoha por capricho del Hokage para prestar tus servicios en los laboratorios ninjas y que en cualquier momento te podían regresar a tu país natal.

Tu y el ni siquiera estaban casados, no pensaban tan siquiera en casarse por dios!, y la cereza sobre el pastel era que su relación estaba perdiendo "su magia" pues Naruto siempre se la pasaba con Tsunade-sama y con el Hokage Kakashi, preparándose para ocupar el puesto de este último en algunos años más, tú te la pasabas metida en aquel jodido laboratorio y viajando con otros científicos y médicos de Konoha en busca de laboratorios ilegales o los de Orochimaru.

**¿Cómo iban a hacerse cargo de una criatura?! **

**Que le dirías a tus padres cuando te vieran regresar con una barriga de embarazada o con él bebe en brazos!?**

Y fue entonces cuando una palabra se formó en tu mente...un pecado, algo imperdonable, ante tal pensamiento apretaste la mano del Uzumaki sobre tu hombro, rezando por que no te permitiera cometer tal barbaridad. Comenzaste a temblar y a sollozar.

**¿Que se supone que ibas hacer ahora...?**

**Que iban a hacer los dos ahora?!**

-(" ")- escuchaste a Sakura llamarte, pero no te atreviste a levantar la mirada, por alguna razón las fuerzas abanaban lentamente, mientras las estúpidas lágrimas de debilidad se formaban en tus ojos.

-Yo…yo...Naruto…-fue lo único que tu boca dejo salir, sin embargo, el te interrumpió.

-Yo...- la voz de tu amante te hizo estremecer un instante, para que inmediatamente después soltara una frase la cual permitió que las lágrimas salieron con toda libertad de tus ojos…..- voy a ser padre?..

-Naruto...-susurraste al entre lágrimas, su mirada tenía una chispa de...felicidad? **pero que mierd**..!?

-E-estas segura, Sakura-chan?! Estas completamente segura-Dattebayo?!-grito poniendo sus palmas en el escritorio de la Haruno, completamente exitado.

-S-si, las pruebas de sangre nunca mienten, (" ") tiene 3 meses de embarazo- La Haruno se desconcertó, como era posible que tu lloraras claramente angustiada por la noticia y él se viera…feliz?

Miraste su espalda temblar, sus manos se cerraron sobre el escritorio de madera sus ojos brillaron cual cielo en una tarde de verano, estaba feliz, estaba jodidamente feliz…y eso te hizo sentir….

…**Asco…**

…**Asco de tu persona…**

**..Te odiaste por tener miedo, por dudar de esa manera…**

**Él no tenía miedo**

**Él estaba feliz,**

**Seguro de sí mismo**

**Pues te lo dijo cuándo apenas se conocían**

**Añoraba tener una familia…**

**Tener a quienes proteger que llevaran**

**Su misma sangre….**

**Para no está solo nunca más….**

**Y tu…y tu...habías pensado en desacerté de la vida que crecía en tu vientre?**

**TU QUE ERAS SU MADRE?!**

**0o0**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0 **_FLASBACK_**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**O0O**

_**Estaban en uno de los tantos bares en Konoha, no tenías ni medio mes de "haber llegado" a la aldea y ya conocías cada rincón de esta y sus alrededores gracias a cierto rubio imperativo, que ahora bebía un poco de jugo de naranja a tu lado, pues aún no se animaba a tomar alcohol como tú.**_

_**-Nee~ Nee~! (" ")-san, cuántos hijos quieres tener?-Pregunto prácticamente saltando en su silla, y haciéndote escupir el sake que tenías en la boca.**_

_**-Q-QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA UZUMAKI!?-Sentías las mejillas aún más calientes de vergüenza que por el alcohol.**_

_**-NO ME MALINTERPRETES! PERDON SI TE OFENDI!-se disculpó prácticamente de rodillas, completamente aterrado.**_

_**-Ya, ya no es para tanto, que te pasa, acaso las chicas de esta aldea te maltratan tanto?**_

_**(En algún lugar de Konoha, Sakura Haruno estornudo XD)**_

_**-No, no es…bueno un poco… pero ya enserio… entonces que respondes?**_

_**-EH?...ah bueno no pienso mucho en eso…-dijiste mientras te serbias otro trago- creo que aún es pronto, aunque me gustaría tener uno o dos, tal vez tres si tengo los recursos para criarlo- llevaste tus labios al líquido ardiente y lo bebiste de un sorbo sacándote una sonrisa.**_

_**-Y…porque pregunta, Señor Héroe de la Guerra?-preguntaste acercándotele levemente- es que acaso me trajo a un bar para embriagarme y luego llevarme a un lindo lugar a encargar a un par de bebes rubios, eh?!**_

_**-…uh…..(o/o)…-**_

_**Moriste de risa cuando su rostro se coloreo de un rojo tan intenso que podía competir con los sonrojos de aquella chica Hyuga que viste en alguna ocasión.- ES BROMA ES BROMA! JA JA TRANQUILO! TE DESMAYAS!-Estabas obviamente ebria, y el aún era un poco inocente.**_

_**-Yo quiero muchos hijos…-lo escuchaste decir cuando paraste de reír-quiero muchos, para poder críalos, enseñarles a ser traviesos, mostrarles los mejores lugares para esconderse en los juegos, enseñarles técnicas, como el raseengan o el de los clones de sombra!, me encantaría criar niñas, aunque los niños no serian geniales! Ya hasta tengo pensado sus nombres! Quiero ser el mejor padre de todos-dattebayo!-**_

_**Lo miraste sonreír mientras hablaba, ese chico, ese rubio…**_

_**Tu…Eres realmente extraño Uzumaki, pensar en eso, aun eres joven sabes?**_

**0o0**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0 **_FLASBACK END_**O0O0O0O0O0O**

**O0O**

Saliste de tus pensamientos cuando se agacho hasta quedar a tu altura en aquella silla del consultorio.

-Seremos padres (" ")…tendremos un bebe…-sus palabras eran cortadas por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta por la emoción, sus ojos se veían notablemente llorosos.

-Naruto…tu…-tenías tantas emociones en tu corazón-realmente…-Tantas dudas en la mente-…crees que yo…sea una buena mama?- preguntaste lo primero que se te ocurrió, querías estar segura de todo.-Yo…fui entrenada para quitar vidas desde que era joven, trabajo con cadáveres desde los 10…yo…solo se quitar vidas…podre crear una…sin dañarla?-las lágrimas regresaron a tus ojos con toda su intensidad posible y tus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín- Tengo miedo…tengo mucho, **mucho miedo**!-soltaste finalmente tocando tu vientre aun plano- Y si no me quiere por que eh matado mucha gente! Como podre tomarlo en manos que están manchadas de sangre!?- lloraste mirándolo fijamente, él estaba sorprendido, mucho más sorprendido que la Haruno detrás del escritorio- tu...tu eres un héroe…y yo solo soy una basura, una marioneta de otros… Si no...y si yo…-

-Y si te ama tanto como yo?-tus lagrimas cesaron cuando lo escuchaste hablar- y si le da igual el pasado, todo lo que hicimos, nunca le da importancia?-toco tu mejilla con toda su palma limpiando tus lágrimas.

-Naruto….tu eres un héroe, alguien que guio a la gente fuera de la oscuridad, el sol de los shinobis…yo…yo eh estado toda mi vida en la oscuridad…tu eres genial a comparación de mi cómo puedes?

-Vamos Vamos! No soy perfecto, también eh cometido errores, como todo ser humano, además, no creo que a esa pancita le vaya a importar lo que ocurrió muchos años atrás, eso quedo en el olvido…

-Lo prometes..?-preguntaste mientras entrelazabas tus dedos con los suyos.

-Por supuesto-dattebayo!- dio fin al asunto de las dudas besándote la mano con ternura.-Ya verás cómo presumirá que su madre es tan valiente que puede abrir un cadáver y revisarlo por dentro sin desmayarse!

-A diferencia de su padre, que se desmaya con solo ver una jeringa ha ha!-bromeaste recibiendo la afirmación de la Haruno que lloraba al ver tan conmovedora y cursi escena.

-Si exact…EH!? NO ME DESMAYO YA SOY UN HOMBRE! TENGO 25 AÑOS! HEY SAKURA-CHAN! NO TE RIAS!

Lo miraste gritar tratando de defenderse, ese chico, aquel que te hacia la muer más feliz de la tierra, ahora te convertiría en madre.

-Naruto Uzumaki….Gracias…

Y sin decir nada más te lanzaste a sus brazos y lo besaste.

.

.

.

_**Si…sin dudas…..**_

…_**.**_**ERA UNA BUENA NOTICIA**_**….**_

_**Ok si más laaargo que un draable pero bueno no modos.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, pues yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hasta la próxima!...espero**_

_**ADIOSS! LEAN MUCHOOO! ES BUENO PARA EL CEREBRO! TOMEN AGUA COMAN VERDURAS QUE EL "RAMEN DE POR ACA NO ES EL MISMO QUE EL DEL JAPON TAN BONITO Y DISTANTE!**_

_**14/11/14 Mexico**_

_**Atzuko-san**_

_**Se merece un Review? =w=?\**_


	2. Anata wa watashi to kekkon suru?

**.**

**.**

(" ")** dicen el nombre del lect r**

**.**

**.**

_**Historia: **_ATZUKO-SAN

**.**

**.**

_**ROMANCE/HUMOR**_

**.**

**Conjunto de Drablees**

NARUTOxLECTORA

_***~KISEKI~* **_

_**LA MEJOR PROPUESTA DE TODAS**_

**(~0w0)~**

El calor del recién iniciado verano azotaba Konoha con toda su fuerza, la gente iba de un lado a otro haciendo su rutina diaria, los shinobis vigilaban las calles y los niños corrían por doquier, era obvio que la paz era aprovechada en Konoha.

Caminaste detrás de cierto genio pelinegro, que por alguna mística razón había insistido en que lo acompañaras a caminar un rato, con la excusa de que le haría bien al bebe, excediste al ver que se había dado cuenta a diferencia de los demás, pues llevabas ropa un tanto holgada para que no se notara tu vientre de 4 meses recién cumplidos.

Esperabas caminar al menos unos 20 minutos, pero ese malvado te llevaba dando vueltas por la aldea, ya habían caminado más de 2 horas y se negaba a hablar más de lo que hacía cada 20 minutos para preguntarte si podías seguir.

Cuando tu paciencia llego a su límite te adelantaste al jounin y lo encaraste molesta y acalorada.

-Hey Nara-san, porque me trajiste aquí?-miraste a tu alrededor, solo estaban a una cuadra enfrente del edificio Hokage.

-Es una molestia, pero le hago un favor a cierto idiota-dijo dándote la espalda-Por cierto, felicidades, aunque será aburrido verte tejiendo calcetines en lugar de abrir cuerpos "Morgue-chan"-bromeo con tu apodo, cortesía de Kiba Inuzuka y Rock Lee.

-Que…que! No…no lo digas en voz alta!-te sonrojaste, nadie debía saber tu condición aun, Sakura le diría a todos que solo es un malestar estomacal hasta que tú y Naruto consiguieran una casa más grande para él/la bebe.

-Ya, que aburrido –Miro su reloj de muñeca y sonrió débilmente, que apenas y pudiste notarlo-Bueno, ya casi es hora, te sugiero que vayas a ver al Hokage, creo que tiene que pedirte un favor.-dicho esto de dio media buena y se marchó.

-Un favor…?-comenzaste a caminar al edificio, tendrías que decirle a Kakashi sobre tu condición, pero eso era lo de….espera….espera…**QUE HACE NARUTO EN EL TECHO!**

-Na...Naruto…?-te detuviste justo en el portón para el edificio, sobre este el Uzumaki estaba vestido de jounin y sonreía mirando a tu dirección.

De repente, algunas personas se comenzaron a reunir a tu alrededor, unas sin saber que pasaba y otras sonriendo maliciosamente-Pero que…?- tu corazón se aceleró cuando lo escuchaste gritar tu nombre y apellido.

Miraste a su dirección, había gritado a todo pulmón, hizo aquel famoso sello de los clones invocando alrededor de 20, para volver a gritar todos al mismo tiempo, lo más hermoso que en toda tu vida habías escuchado.

**-¡¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO-DATTEBAYO?!-**

Gritaron todos los Naruto´s al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte que seguramente ningún rincón de la aldea se quedó sin saber que el próximo Hokage había decidido sentar cabeza.

Por tu parte, abriste los ojos a mas no poder por tales palabras, cerraste tus manos sobre tu pecho, tus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín mientras tus ojos eran infundadas por un salado liquido de felicidad. Ese hombre...era increíble…-dattebayo!

A tu alrededor toda la gente grito sorprendida y emocionada. Entre la multitud se hallaban los " novatos", Ten-Ten, Lee, Konohamaru y sus amigos, Tsunade y Shizune que lloraba como bebe con Ton-Ton en los brazos, incluso el viejo Teuchi que lloraba en el hombro de su hermosa hija Ayame, después de todo Naruto era su mejor cliente y sin duda daría un banquete de Ramen en su boda.

En menos de 40 segundos el Uzumaki ya estaba ante ti, de rodillas sosteniendo tu mano con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y que dices?, serias mi esposa-Dattebayo!?

"_**ACEPTA! ACEPTA! ACEPTA!"**_

Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, todos aplaudían mientras gritaban, haciendo que tu felicidad fuera aún más grande y las lágrimas comenzaran a cesar.

_**-UZUMAKI NARUTO, YO…ACEPTO SER TU ESPOS…-**_

No pudiste terminar la frase pues ya tenía sus labios contra los tuyos. Nuevamente los gritos de la multitud inundaron el ambiente, Kakashi miraba desde lo alto de la torre con una sonrisa en su boca.

Iruka miraba desde lejos como su alumno daba un paso más en su vida, sin duda el matrimonio lo haría madurar….esperaba.

Lee y Gai lloraban mientras gritaban algo como "LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ES MAS INTENSA QUE NUNCA LEE!" "SI GAI-SENSEI! Y NO DEJARE QUE NARUTO-KUN LOGRE VENCERME! "-mientas se volteaba a su compañera de equipo- "TEN-TEN! NO HAY QUE QUEDARNOS ATRÁS! CASEMONOS TAMBIEN" -"QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO LEEE!" y cosas así.

En la cima del Monte Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke miraba la escena con orgullo mientras su ego de Uchiha era golpeado una vez más, ahora su Amigo-hermano-rival estaba un paso más al frente de el.

Sai estaba al lado de Sasuke, sonreía de manera sincera, quien hubiera dicho que esa escena sacada de un viejo libro romántico habría funcionado.

En medio del gentío el Uzumaki te colocaba un anillo dorado con un curioso diamante naranja.

-**Te amo (" "), a los dos**- susurro lo más bajo que pudo, solo para que tu pudieras oírlo.

-Gracias….-fue lo único que respondiste besando su morena mejilla**- Yo te amo más…nosotros te amamos más.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quieren otro?**

**Dejen un review!**

**Si son muchos lo subiré cuando tenga tiempo eh inspiración! XD**

**ADIOS! LEAN MUCHO! MEORA LA CIRCULACION EN SU CEREBRO! PERO RECUERDEN BAJAR EL BRILLO DEL ORDENADOR Y MANTENGAN ILUMINADO EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN.**

**Atzuko-san.**

**19/ 11 / 14**


	3. Amigo

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **_

**Rayen RRR**

**Irma-chan**

**YukiAnsuro**

_**Por sus comentarios! :)**_

**Feliz inicio de Año!**

**.**

**.**

**(" ") dicen el nombre del lector**

**.**

**.**

**Historia: **Atzuko-san

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**.**

**Conjunto de Drabbles**

NARUTO x LECTORA

***~KISEKI*~**

**3er Drabble….**

"**Amigo"**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

El viento mecía tu cabello con delicadeza, sus suaves caricias te hacían sonrojar pues era como si aquel al que amabas te mandara esas caricias desde la distancia. Hace un par de días él y otros shinobis habían partido a una misión al país del trueno como escoltas del Sexto Hokage para una cumbre o una mierda parecida.

Aun se formaba una mueca de gracia en tus labios al recordar cómo fue prácticamente arrastrado a la misión por sus compañeros, pues se negaba a separarse de tu lado…

**0o0o0o0o0FLASBACK!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Naruto, cariño, nada malo va a pasarme, voy a estar bien sola por 1 semana, además cuando regreses estarás a tiempo para la boda, **así que por favor…SUELTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¡ZORRA DE MIERDAAA!** (Ok, no le dijiste eso último, pero te morías por gritárselo ya que no soltaba tus piernas)

-PEROOO, Y SI TE CAES EN EL BAÑO? Y SI SE INCENDIA LA COCINA?! Y SI TE AHOGAS CON UN PEDAZO DE PASTEL Y SI…- En la entrada Sur de la aldea el "HEROE DE LA GUERRA" Lloriqueaba abrazado a tus faldas como si fuera la última vez que se verían en la vida.

-YA DEJA A (" ")-SAN EN PAZ! BAKAAAA!- Gracias a Buda que Haruno "Demonio pelo de chicle" Sakura y su otro compañero de equipo Sai estaban ahí para golpearlo dejándolo K.O! y llevándoselo en una ave de tinta para alcanzar al resto del equipo que se había adelantado.

Por desgracia, esos pocos días sola eran una tortura constante por la cantidad EXAGERADA! De acosadoras que tu amado Rubio tenia…y si…TE ODIAN!...no…TE DESPRECIAN!...no tampoco….**DESEAN PODER MATARTE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE POR SER LA "PERRA AFORTUNADA" a la que Naruto le pidió matrimonio….ah…**

**0o0o0o0o0FLASBACK! END!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Suspiraste completamente agotada, toda la mañana te la habías pasado huyendo de toda esa horda de jovencitas con las hormonas alteradas. Desde que saliste del Departamento…cuando fuiste a ver como iba todo en el hospital (Y a visitar a Tsunade para los cuidados y controles necesarios para la salud del bebe)…cuando fuiste por un helado por antojo del bebe…en todo momento te siguieron de cerca y mas de una vez te lanzaron tanto huevos, basura y shurikens…Y misteriosamente (para ellas) ningún ataque dio en ti…

Eran realmente unas idiotas…no se habían dado cuenta que tenías una astuta sombra que te seguía desde la madrugada.

Llegaste al parque con una bolsa en las manos comprar algo de cenar, libre de presiones y preocupaciones por la boda que en unos cuantos días se llevaría a cabo. Tanto los kimonos de boda como la fecha apartada en el templo del País del Fuego estaban listos.

Los invitados y el lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta por su matrimonio.

Ya solo faltaba un pequeño detalle….

El padrino…

El viento soplo de improviso haciendo que tu cabello se elevara violentamente, que tuviste que sujetarlo con tu mano libre. Siguiendo con tu mirar la dirección de las hojas pudiste ver a una persona sentada en el banco del parque, con los codos en sus rodillas y en sus manos sostenía una lata vacía de "Te-Café/extra-cargado" MI-chu-RI! (Marca inventada por mi XD)

Su cabello era negro y estaba envuelto por un trapo gafe oscuro, traía puesto un grueso abrigo verde bosque, bastante maltratado y polvoriento. Sus pantalones negros estaban gastados de la parte de abajo y sucio de agua y barro.

No era difícil saber quién era esa persona, su pobre condición lo delataba a simple vista, algo en tu pecho se estrujo levemente y buscaste el tu bolsa de mandado un par de monedas para depositarlas dentro de la lata.

-Tome…use este para comprarse ropa buen hombre…-diste sonriendo tristemente, nadie merecía vivir en tan deplorables condición…-

-Que carao dijiste, desgraciada?-Abriste los ojos aterrada al ver como un Sharingan y un Rinnegan brillaban con la flama de la ira. En menos de un segundo ya estabas a unos cuatro o cinco metros de distancia del último miembro del Clan Uchiha

-Solo bromeaba Sasuke-san! Solo bromeaba! Adoro su estilo de vagabundo!-Reías moviendo tu mano de arriba a a abajo intentando restarle importancia a tus comentarios.

-Vagabundo..?-El muy maldito se apareció a tus espaldas en un parpadeo y comenzó a apachurrar tus mejillas con el rostro oscurecido y un resplandor rojo en sus ojos. Tu solo pudiste pellizcar sus manos mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de tus ojos.

-PERDONEME! Perdóneme Sasuke-sama!- lloriqueaste logrando hacer que te soltara- hay…me dolió…-sobaste tus mejillas enrojecidas por sus acciones.

-Eso te enseñara a no juzgar mi manera de vestir-respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Ah, si…-rodaste los ojos comenzando a caminar a su lado- Por cierto, gracias por cuidarme la espalda, no sé qué pudo haberme pasado con esas tipas detrás de mi cabeza.

-No es para tanto, además no quisiera ver como se pondría ese perdedor si llega y se entera que su "linda prometida" fue mutilada por su grupo de Fan's locas- bromeo..?

-Si, tienes razón,….uh….ya se, para compensarte te preparare una ensalada de Tomates, que dices?

-Los compraras tú?

-Si

-Está bien, vayamos entonces…y por cierto, por que traes puesta una Yukata?-cuestiono al verte con atención, notando tu linda y sencilla Yukata de color negro adornada con figuras de ramas y hojas de bambú en gris y rojo, claro con un obi rojo.-No creo que vestirte así te ayude a ser buena esposa.

-Ah…no tiene nada de malo… "además me ayuda a ocultar mi vientre…" -con 5 meses próximos tu barriga de embarazada se había votado, y no parecían exactamente unos kilitos de más, considerando que el bebe ya comenzaba a moverse, asi que tenías que usarlo con el moño enfrente- además es linda…

-Si claro…por cierto, porque te dieron vacaciones?, no creo que Kakashi sea tan considerado contigo solo por tu boda…

-Tch, eres un entrometido sabias?, puedo hacerte las mismas preguntas a ti Sasuke-san: Porque esta vestido asi? Y por qué no está de misión?-respondiste un poco molesta…oh no…las hormonas.

-Hump, De hecho estoy en una misión, cuidar que la futura esposa del "Héroe de Konoha", en estos momentos eres muy vulnerable ante ataques de Ninjas renegados y secuestros, ya sabes…y con mi ropa no te metas "No estoy bien de dinero…ok no"-

-Oh! Sasuke-san! Mi guardaespaldas?, genial- sonreíste poniendo la bolsa vacía para las compras en sus manos- entonces, cumple con tu deber y cuida mi trasero mientras compro la cena- y dicho esto echaste a correr a la calle del mercado con algo de dificultad.

El Uchiha tardo medio minuto en reaccionas al ver la bolsa en su mano- Tch, esa maldita.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron a tu departamento y un kilo de tomates rojos en la bolsa junto a otros ingredientes.

Se sentaron una vez que terminaste de cocinar la carne y las verduras. Cenaron con una tranquila charla de adultos maduros con un par de insultos por su manera de vestir y lo horrenda que era tu actitud con el.

Finalmente colocaste lo que sobro de la ensalada de tomates en un recipiente y se lo entregaste, estaba por marcharse.

-Recuerda que eres nuestro padrino, tienes que ir con algo formal al templo, que no sea NADA de color negro por favor, todo el mundo sabe que eres un **Emo-Revolucionario-vengador-Tsundere- de mierda**, asi que por Naruto ponte algo alegre- al terminar de hablar sentiste como un puño golpeaba tu cabeza con fuerza, adorabas hacerlo cabrear.

-Ya deja de llamarme asi "**PERRA AFORTUNADA**"- Dijo intentando molestarte.

**-Ah…asi que Sasuki-chan esta celoso por que seré yo la que se pondrá el Kimono de novia?-**Otro golpe, que te saco humo de tu chichón…

-Perra…

-Lo siento.- te disculpaste con una reverencia tonta. Pero regrésate a tu postura anterior al escuchar una pequeña risa salir de sus labios.-Que es tan gracioso Sasuke-san?

-Nada, solo recordé el día en que nos conocimos y las discusiones que tuvimos los 3.

-Ahh, te refieres el día en que tu y Naruto me rompieron ambas piernas, un brazo, me rompieron la nariz y me ataron con cadenas con picos y chakra por no querer acompañarlos a Konoha?-OH, el mejor día de tu vida.

**0o0o0o0o0FLASBACK!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**-LOS MATARE! LOS MATARE! MALDITOS MARICAS DE MIERDA! SE ARREPENTIRAN DE HABERME RECUESTRADO! LOS MATARE! BASTARDOS! AUNQUE SEA MUJER LES VOY A DAR POR EL CULO! YA SUELTENMEEEE! LES PATEARE SUS SEXYS Y BIEN FORMADOS TRASEROS DE NENAS!-**Gritabas encadenada a un árbol con una cadena cubierta con Chakra.

-Naruto haz que se calle- suplicaba el Uchiha con ambos ojos morados y apretándose el tabique de su nariz que no paraba de sangrar.

-No es fácil Teme…esa mujer parece que nunca se cansa…-respondía el rubio tirado sobre el césped con la ropa llena de sangre y unas 3 costillas rotas al límite de su chakra…Kakashi-sensei…la próxima vez ira a traer un ninja extranjero su PUT..!

**0o0o0o0o0FLASBACK! END!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-No recuerdo como te callamos la boca ese día…-menciono saliendo de tu hogar.

-Me engañaste fingiendo que te ibas a orinar en el árbol en el que estaba atada Emo de mierda…-respondiste sonrojada recordando aquel momento en el que se paró en frente tuyo y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón. Oh Yeeahh, fue sexy hasta que te dijo**: Mierda…mi vejiga explotara**…, acompañado de las carcajadas del Uzumaki aun en el suelo.-AAHHGG…..malas memorias.

-Para ti…bueno, yo me marcho, nos vemos en la ceremonia.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejándote una sonrisa en los labios. Como fue que tú y Uchiha Sasuke se hicieron amigos?, bueno, era un misterio.

En más de una ocasión intentaste matarlo al igual que a Naruto.

Ahora que lo pensabas, en alguna ocasión llegaste a ver como Sasuke se te quedaba viendo por largos ratos desde lejos cuando recién se conocieron…y cuando volteabas a verlo apartaba la mirada con un extraño rosa en sus mejillas….Naaa…tu imaginación.

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**.**

Quiero que sepan que ya tengo un par de Drabbles hechos, sin embargo tengo que perfeccionarlos para que la historia no se alargue demasiado.

Y por favor si este Drabble no tuvo NADA! De romance es por culpa de…-/./-:

Mi autora preferida actualizo después de 3 AÑOS!

**3 LARGOS, TRISTES, ANSIOSOS Y DESESPERANTES AÑOS!**

(Ya me imaginan lanzando pétalos de flores por todos lados mientas lloro patéticamente….pero eso no duro mucho) si bien su fic es: **ESTUPIDAMENTE SENTIMENTAL/ TRISTE/ ROMANTICO/ FAMILIAR! **

Es de ese tipo de lecturas que te hacer reír, llorar, dudar, reflexionar, ver lo débil que es el ser humano y lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser…y ese cap que subió (34) explota cada emoción que alguien puede tener.

Sobre todo te pones en el lugar de la madre, padre y amigos del prota, pues sus palabras son…hirientes, te ofenden, te enojan…te destrozan…y al terminar el cap...mi corazón estaba en shock…me hizo apagar mi computadora, irme a mi cama y no dormir en **TODA **la puta noche…Me destrozo…y en mi mente no había rastro alguno de eso llamado **"AMOR"….. nada, 0, inexistente….**

Ok bueno se que no les interesa, pero tenía que contarlo**. XD**

**Si les interesa el fic es:**

**OJO: ****es SASUHINA**_**!...si si, ellos no tienen NADA para ser emparejados y eso, pero es un fic hermoso, no es peleas y sangre y jutsus…va a un nivel Adolecente-Adulto**_

**Haiiro No Shinju (Perla Gris) de Angel de un Ala. **

Respuestas:

**Irma-chan**: Que bueno que les gustara! Y aquí tienes el cap. Prometo que será más romántico más adelante.

**Rayen RRR**: En qué momento Sasuki hablo de alguien…? Que me perdí? Bueno no importa, Sasuki apareció en este cap, espero que te haya gustado.

Bueno en el próximo Drabble (puedo considerarlos asi?) serán FLASBACKK! SEEEE….ok no estoy muy segura pues la boda es lo que seguramente ustedes esperan, asi que comenten!

**Si eres nueva leyendo esta historia te invito a dejarme un comentario con quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc... o compartir esta historia con tus amistades que compartan tu gusto por este anime.**

También puedes checar mi perfil con otras de mis historias que comparten la misma temática: PERSONAJExLECTOR…si…si, soy rara…ya se….

Nos leemos el próximo Drabble!

**Atzuko-san 29/12/14**


	4. Como se conocieron part 1-3 FLSBCK

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **_

**Irma-chan**

**Koisshi Saotome**

_**Por sus comentarios! :)**_

**.**

**.**

**(" ") dicen el nombre del lector**

**.**

**.**

**Historia: **Atzuko-san

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/HUMOR**

**.**

"**Narra Naruto"**

"**Narra la lectora XD"**

**Conjunto de Drabbles**

NARUTO x LECTORA

***~KISEKI*~**

**4to Drabble:**

**.*-*.**

"**Y….como se conocieron?" parte 1/3**

_**.0o0o0o0o0.**_

**.0o0o0o0o0o0.**

**.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.**

El viento danzaba en el cielo con total libertad en la aldea oculta en las Nubes, el ambiente de tranquilidad se respiraba aun con la presencia de shinobis extranjeros en la aldea. Los Kages tenían más de dos días discutiendo asuntos oficiales en la sala de conferencias, acompañados por 2 shinobis según la tradición.

Pero aun así, los que no tenían que estar ahí paradas escuchando ese tipo de cosas podían estar descansando en algún tejado, disfrutando el clima o visitando a buenos amigos.

-Yo, Naruto! Tiempo sin vernos! Yeeehhaaa!

-OH! Bee-osan! A pasado tiempo.

Sentados sobre un tejado, Uzumaki Naruto y Killer Bee se reencontraban después de 2 años de no verse.

-Ohh Si! Bastardo estúpido~ e-e-escuche! Oh si escuche! Que te casaras! Oh chico si que estas jodido Heeeeeyyy-intento cantar el rubio de piel morena- Y quien es la desafortunada chica? Esa peligrosa Sakurita? Oh al fin aceptaste lo que eres y Sasuke acepto ser tu Uke? EH? (NaruSasu :D Amor)

-BEE! TEME! No soy Gay! Y no tampoco es Sakura-chan

-Ohh, asi que es esa tetona del Byakugan? Chico a ti si te gusta tener de dónde agarrar! SEEE

-Tampoco! Voy a casarme con una hermosa Kunoichi de la aldea de las Plumas!

-De dónde?

-De la aldea escondida entre las plumas! En la frontera del país del Demonio!

-Ohh, ya! Y como se llama la pobre chica eh? Bastardo estúpido!

-Su nombre es (" "), y es un sueño hecho realidad

-Tiene cara de Ramen?

-See…DIGO! NO! NO NO! Como se te ocurre!?, ella es la persona más linda de este mundo, sus ojos tienen un brillo encantan dador, su manera de hablar es como el canto de una sirena y pelea como un demonio!

-….ah….?

-Ya la conocerás!, de echo tengo una invitación para ti y los que quieras traer a la ceremonia y a la fiesta, seguro que ella estará feliz de conocerte.

-YEHHA YHEAA. Pero como la conociste, si se puede saber bastardo?

.

.

_**Mientras tanto…en los baños termales de Konoha:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Amm…porque están todas aquí?-preguntaste al ver a Ino Yamanaka, Ten-Ten, Subaku no Temari en la tina de piedra a tu lado (ocultando la oscura cabellera de la antigua heredera Hyuga) y en la que estabas tu se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Shizune y Tsunade.

-Eh? Bueno pues, como te negaste a tener despedida de soltera, pues, decidieron reunirse aquí para pasar una tarde de chicas…-respondía la asistente de la antigua Hokage bastante nerviosa, pues era su culpa que las chicas supieran que pasarías la tarde en un "calmado" baño caliente…a solas…tú y tu barriga…porque si alguien te viera sabría que estabas embarazada tendrías a toda la aldea encima de ti…y no todos para felicitarte y preocuparse por ti…

Sumando el hecho que el costo de tu cabeza subiría al triple…

-Ah…baya, gracias chicas, pero no era necesario en verdad…-intentaste hablar pero…

-Oh VAMOS! No seas tan modesta! Es normal que queramos que tengas una celebración por tu boda! Además si no quieres una despedida de soltera porque "No sabes a donde pueda llevarte la fiesta y las copas" pues, permítenos pasar un buen tiempo contigo!-hablo la Yamanaka.

-Si, no hemos podido estar contigo desde que te dieron vacaciones sabes?, extrañamos salir contigo Morgue-chan!- bromeo Ten-Ten.

No podías culparlas, era natural, eran tus amigas (exceptuando a la extranjera y a la morena). En verdad deseabas una despedida, sin embargo con tu embarazo ya avanzado y tu abstinencia de 11 meses en la bebida…pues, no era muy seguro.

-Eso es verdad, podemos estar aquí y conversar entre chicas, además mas tarde iremos a las Costillas y poder tomar Sake!- hablo bastante divertida la antigua Hokage a tu lado tomándote del hombro. Agradecías que ella y su asistente estuvieran cubriéndote, pues así ninguna de las otras chicas notaria tu vientre bajo el agua.

-bueno, muchas gracias entonces, a ti también Temari-san, Hyuga-san- hiciste una reverencia a las susodichas.

-No hay de que, me parece divertido conocer de cerca a la desafortunada chica que desposara a ese bobo de Naruto.-te respondía la rubia mientras la Hyuga se hundía un poco más en el agua.-Por cierto como fue que una chica tan linda como tu termino enamorada de Naruto? Me sorprende que no lo hayas ahorcado por cómo es su actitud.

-Ah, bueno, Naruto no es tannn…inmaduro, cuando quiere llega a ser serio y amable a la vez. Y bueno, supongo que su actitud me enamoro, era tierno, gracioso cuando apenas nos conocimos. Siempre me trato con respeto y me enseño como eran las cosas en esta aldea. Y con un tiempo pasamos de ser amigos a ser algo mas…- respondiste un tanto colorada.

-Oh…y bueno como se conocieron? Por lo que se eres extranjera no?

-Exactamente, soy de la Aldea Oculta entre las Plumas. En la Frontera del País de Demonio.

-Con más detalles cuéntame- insistió la rubia recargándose en el borde de la tina e frente de ti.

.

.

**0o0o0Oflasback!0o0o0**

.

La aldea es controlada exclusivamente por féminas, ellas son el sexo fuerte. Los hombres no tienen derecho a tomar alguna decisión con respecto a la aldea. A muy pocos hombres se les permitía convertirse en shinobis.

Por otro lado, a las niñas comenzaban su entrenamiento desde los 4 años, especialistas en distintos campos de enseñanzas shinobis, que van desde crear armas, desarrollar nuevos venenos, medicinas, jutsus, estilos de taijustsu, etc…

Al nacer en esa aldea fuiste entrenada desde tu niñez en las artes médicas, para extraer secretos y una que otra cosa de los cadáveres de shinobis. Trabajando con cuerpos sin vida, rodeada del olor putrefacto de la carne y la sangre mucha de tu inocencia se perdió rápidamente.

Luego, te toco comenzar con tu servicio de Cazadora especial AMBU. Tomar vidas a sangre fría.

Así era tu vida en aquella aldea apartada del mundo, viviendo de manera "tradicional" sin involucrarse con el exterior "machista".

"**-Fue en uno de mis pocos días libres, me encargaba de recoger plantas con algunas niñas de la unidad médica, les enseñaba a diferenciarlas cuando un par de AMBU´S de Konoha llegaron a nuestros campos. Uno con una máscara de zorro y el otro con una máscara de lobo….."**

_._

_-Puedo ayudarles?- preguntaste al ver a ambos hombres en el campo de flores, ocultabas un Kunai en la manga de tu yukata por si intentaban hacer algo, no era normal tener visitas en la aldea, sobre todo visitas masculinas._

_-Donde se encuentra el líder de su aldea?- hablo de forma seca el de la máscara de lobo, haciéndote desconfiar de su actitud._

_-Cállate, déjame hablar a mi Teme, la asustaste- hablo el de la otra mascara.-Etto…señorita, buenas tardes, somos mensajeros de Konoha.-Saludo de manera amable, haciendo que tus hombros se relajaran, sin embargo no bajaste tu guardia._

_-Buenas tardes, me llamo… Fuji Kasumi, sirvo en el palacio.-tomando un nombre falso y una identidad falsa, según el protocolo guiaste a los visitantes por los campos hasta el pueblo con la atenta mirada de las mujeres que discretamente acariciaron el kunai bajo sus ropas y no apartaron la mirada de aquellos hombres._

"**-Kakashi-sensei nos envió a esa aldea pues se estaban esparciendo rumores de que había un shinobi con la habilidad de absorber chackra, pero no solo eso, al absorber chacra copiaba conocimiento sobre toda técnica que se puede realizar con el chackra que absorbe. Según lo que nos dieron, aquel shinobi había absorbido una gran cantidad del chackra de Kaguya y era capaz de usas sus habilidades y planeaba liberarla de su prisión en el cielo. Esa fue la razón por la que Kakashi-sensei nos envio a buscar a ese nina, in**

**vestigar acerca de sus habilidades y llevarlo a la aldea."**

_._

_Al llegar al palacio que era el hogar de la mandamás de la aldea: Takahashi Eiko, la señora de 115 años de vida. Hija de la fundadora de la aldea y protectora de toda mujer en sus tierras._

_._

"**-Cuando entramos a la sala donde se encontraba, nos imaginamos que sería una pasa con bastón, sin embargo, a pesar de que se veía ya bastante grande, no se veía acabada."**

_._

_._

_-Quienes son muchachos AMBU?- cuestiono una muer con el cabello claro como espuma de mar, su piel estaba un tanto arrugada por los años y sus os estaban cerrados. Vistiendo ropas dignas de una princesa que se arrastraban por el suelo, su figura estaba un poco encorvada. Su porte y su chakra exigían respeto. A pesar de su edad era notorio que aquella mujer tenía un poder sorprendente, podía rivalizar con el poder del Raikage!_

"**-sin embargo…."**

**-Sin embargo…."**

**No era la persona que buscaban.**

**.**

-Buscamos al Shinobi con el nombre de: (" "). Es necesaria su presencia en Konoha….-Hablo el Uchiha con decisión.

-Son órdenes del Sexto Hokage.-continuo el Uzumaki.

-Oh, que chicos con tan pocos modales, cuando una dama pregunta algo los caballeros deben responder, asi que, quítense esas máscaras y muéstrenme sus rostros…-

Desde una de las esquinas de aquella habitación miraste los rostros de los shinobis que con mala gana se quitaron las máscaras. Cabellos dorados y negros, oos azules y oscuros, con rasgos tan diferentes y con la misma banda de Konoha reluciendo en sus frentes.

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Uzumaki Naruto

Tuviste que ocultar tu sorpresa en un ceño fruncido ver el rostro de aquel Uchiha, por poco gritas el nombre de aquel hombre al que viste hace ya tantos años. El chico frente a ti era patéticamente parecido a el y a la vez eran tan diferentes sus miradas.

-OH! Vaya vaya! Miren lo que trajo el viento, son los niños mas lindos que mis viejos ojos han visto, de acuerdo, con gusto entregare a (" ") a ustedes, Kasumi-chan! Ve a la casa de (" "), infórmale que tiene que partir de inmediato y ayúdala a traer sus cosas.

-Si mi señora- saliste de la habitación a toda prisa, entendías completamente el significado de esas palabras:

**Tenías que escapar a toda prisa de la aldea con otras dos chicas, después de todo. Eras tu a la que vinieron a buscar.**

**Continuara….!**

Respuestas:

**Irma-chan**: jajajajajajaja Sasuki-Kyyuuuuuuu XD Mori de risa!

Y chi, cómo pudiste ver en es este drabble, esos dos se interesaron en la misma chica.

**Koisshi Saotome:**

lectora SI! \o.o/ Gracias por tu comentario.

**Si eres nueva leyendo esta historia te invito a dejarme un comentario con quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc... o compartir esta historia con tus amistades que compartan tu gusto por este anime.**

También puedes checar mi perfil con otras de mis historias que comparten la misma temática: PERSONAJExLECTOR:

_HIPOxLECTORA (Romance/ Aventura)_

_Rivaille o Levi x Lectora (Romance/Comedia/Drama/Familiar/Gore)_

_Erwin X Lectora (Lemon)_

Nos leemos el próximo Drabble!

**Atzuko-san 29/12/14**


End file.
